Pixar Origins
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: Where do you suppose the ingenious characters of the Pixar films came from? Well, here's a story that speculates on their creation and their lives.


**A/N:** The first few sentences of this fan fiction are the same as the opening statement by Angus Scrimm in _Wishmaster_. Otherwise, this story bears little relation to that horror film.

All of the Pixar movies are referenced in this story, so there won't be much that's left out.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Pixar films; John Lasseter, Disney, and, of course, Pixar do.

* * *

_**Pixar Origins**_

* * *

Once in a time before time, God breathed life into the universe.

And the light gave birth to angels and God's great realm, Heaven. And the earth gave birth to man and woman. And the fire gave birth to the condemned demons and their terrible domain, Hell.

For millennia, or millions of years, depending on whether you believe in creationism or evolution, these beings lived in their own homes, the angels serving God unquestioningly, man and woman trying to live full lives, and the demons disrupting mankind's lives with violence and temptation to vice and sin.

But as the world advanced well into the Enlightenment and humans and their children began to desire for more interesting things to happen in their world. And so, God breathed more life onto the earth, life that lives in man and woman's imagination and fantasies.

* * *

And the cloth, stuffing and plastic gave birth to toys, diverse playthings designed to bring happiness and joy to children.

A child who receives a toy will love it like a friend, and that love will bring said toy a life of its own. The toys will always be happy, as long as they are being owned and used by a child who uses them for what they are.

This was Sheriff Woody's reason for living, as well as that of Buzz Lightyear, Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Rex the dinosaur, and many other dear friends of theirs who lived with human boy Andy Davis. Andy loved every one of them like a friend, and played with them rather than just displaying them.

The toys of Andy's future friend, girl Bonnie Anderson, also found life because Bonnie loved them and used them as her actors in her little plays. Buttercup the unicorn, Trixie the dinosaur, Chuckles the clown, Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog, Dolly the girly doll, and the rest, found a lasting happiness with their owner who treasured them like only a little child could.

* * *

And the plants gave birth to the bugs, tiny animals eking out a living in the vegetation and undergrowth.

A race of bugs called the ants are the champions of this miniature animal kingdom for their hard work and industrious ways, but all bugs are renowned for doing things with plants and animals that made man and woman depend on their existence.

Flik and Atta, the heroic ants. Hopper the mean grasshopper. Francis the mad ladybug. Heimlich the hungry caterpillar. Bugs with the sentience of a human.

They showed that even the tiniest creatures on the earth can achieve justice.

* * *

And the darkness gave birth to monsters, spooky-looking creatures with an appetite for human fear and, later, laughter.

Human fear was their whole life's work. Screams gave them the electricity to power their homes and businesses in their private world.

But two monster heroes, Sulley and Mike, learned how to make children laugh when they discovered that they were not the kind of monsters that were meant to spook children after all, but existed to amuse them and make them laugh.

Monsters, Incorporated went down in history because of this.

* * *

And the water gave birth to fish, liquid-breathing animals that live their whole lives under the surface of the water.

The talking fish of Oceania lived like typical fish, but bore some of the traits of humankind, like families, school, and adventures.

Marlin and Nemo, father and son. Mr. Ray, the schoolteacher. Sheldon, Tad, and Pearl, the students. Gill and his salt-water aquarium gang. Dory the dimwit. Bruce, Chum, and Anchor, the idealistic sharks. Crush the "dude," and his little son, Squirt.

When they all contribute to a great rescue mission, the fish come together like a whole family of sentient sea creatures.

* * *

And the muscle and sinew of certain, chosen humans gave birth to the Supers, human superheroes with special powers and abilities.

After a Golden Age of honest service to the world, the agitated public want them to go away or join them as ordinary people.

But after many Supers die because of suit malfunctions or a terrible robot called the Omnidroid, the three top old Supers, Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, and Frozone, and three new Supers, Violet, Dash, and Jack-Jack, show the people that their kind deserve respect, after all.

And the Supers return with a vengeance to protect the world from supervillains just as they once did.

* * *

And the steel gave birth to the cars, motorized machines that could race at fast speed on their wheels, or simply serve as transportation from one place to another.

A car's main goal in life is to be the best of the best at a task or talent, and the most commonly used task is racing for the Piston Cup or for the World Grand Prix.

Lightning McQueen, a legend among cars, and his even more legendary mentors, Doc Hudson and The King, are among the greatest at races, and have all taken home the Piston Cup at least once. But other cars have other offices in life.

Sally ran a motel and served as an attorney. Flo ran a diner. Ramone painted cars, including himself. Mater was a tow truck that was best friends with Lightning. Guido and Luigi were Lightning's pit crew. And so on.

The living cars set their minds to the task at hand, and would not stop trying until they ranked up with the best. Not all of them could achieve this, but that made the elite cars all the more special, and the "lesser" cars all the more humble.

* * *

And the garbage gave birth to the rats, families of big rodents that scurried about under men's noses, condemned by society to steal and snitch in order to survive.

One intelligent rat changed all that, however. Remy teamed up with a young, clumsy human named Linguini and his potential girlfriend, Colette. His aim was to bring his dirty family and all other rats out of their rut and show that even a smelly rodent can achieve good things for others.

Remy cooked ratatouille for his customers, among other things, and one day, even the cynical food critic, Anton Ego, has his heart melted by the goodness of the food.

After this, the talking rats of France were free to live through work instead of just theft.

* * *

And the iron and plasteel gave birth to the robots, automated, battery-powered entities doing the work of men for them.

One who uses a robot, or robots, is free to relax and live freely without backbreaking labor.

However, with that relaxation comes fatness, laziness, and ultimately, bone loss, and he or she realizes what they have done, they have to exercise again and do the work for themselves, because what is a world without hard-working humans?

Still, some robots can make good friends and acquaintances, too. WALL-E and EVE reawakened romance among men and women. Other robots like M-O, BURN-E, and a handful of reject-bots, can help mankind rebuild an earth where everything is laid waste.

* * *

And the modern technology gave birth to talking dogs, dog collars attached to the animals' necks with a built-in vocabulator.

Dogs like Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Dug can speak their thoughts into human speech through these collars.

With the push of a button, they can be fixed if they malfunction, or they can change to a variety of human languages, from Spanish, French and German to Russian and Japanese.

In this regard, these dogs are unlike any other dogs on the face of the earth that are able to communicate with words rather than barks.

* * *

And finally, the air gave birth to the Will O' the Wisps, mysterious spirits that can lead a person who believes in magic to their fate, be it good or bad.

Princess Merida found some that led her to a witch's home, and later, she and her mother were led by them to the ruins of the demon bear Mor'du's former kingdom, laying out what had to be done to "mend the bond torn by pride" between Merida and Queen Elinor.

And after Mor'du's merciful death, he became a Will O' the Wisp himself and after thanking mother and daughter for freeing him from his curse, he moved on to the afterlife in this form.

The Will O' the Wisps doubtless led Merida and Elinor to a much better fate than Mor'du.

* * *

Love one thing more than anything else there is, save God and/or Mother Earth…

Love Pixar.


End file.
